Axel's Darkest Hour
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: Axel set's out on an epic journey to unravel the truth of his missing family. Dark secrets lie around every corner. Secrets that will come with a horrible price. It's time for Axel to uncover the truth...the hidden truth about his past.
1. My parents?

**Hey guys. New year, new story. Tell me what you think.**

The day started of like every other day. Meetings, missions, dinner, then sleep. However, today was very different. Xion, Roxas, Demyx, and Axel were all walking to their own rooms. Axel's room was right around the corner. He waved his friends goodbye and went inside his room. Once he got inside, he hopped on his bed and stared out his window. He wa looking at kingdom hearts, trying to remember somethinng that crossed his mind many times. "I wonder...my old life...my old friends. What was it like?" Axel said as he continued to stare out his window. Suddenly, an announcement was heared through the hall intercoms. "Attention all organization members...dinner is now ready. Report to mess hall immediately." The voice said.

"Hmph...finally." Axel replied.

Axel teleported to the mess hall were he met up with the rest of the organization members. They were all at the table eating. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. All except Axel who just gazed at his plate, thinking about his past life. Suddenly, someone interrupted him from his thoughts. "Hey, Flamer boy. Whats going on with you?" Larxene said, taking her seat next to Axel. he shrugged his shoulders and said nothing back. Larxene pouted and turned away.

"Hmph, fine...don't say anything to me." Larxene mumbled.

"Sorry it's just...I have ALOT on my mind." Axel replied.

"...well...it's ok. Just don't ignore me though, I freakin' hate it when people ignore me." Larxene implied.

Axel smiled at her and turned his direction towards Saix. Axel even remembered the times he and Saix spent together as children. "I wonder if he remembers." Saix mumbled. Later that night when everyone were finished with their food and walked to their room, Axel caught up with Saix.

"You Saix, you got a minute?" Axel asked.

"No Axel. Leave me be." Saix replied rudely.

"I...I just wanted to know...do you remember the time when we were kids...when we were somebody's?"

Saix looked at the ground. "Yes...yes I do Axel. But those days are over...where completely different beings now, beings with power," He explained. He looked back up at Axel and signaled for him to come into his room. "We can control an empire of nobodies to swipe away our enemies." Axel looked at him in a concern way.

"But what about our...our family. I wanna' know. What happened to my family?" Axel questioned.

Saix turned around and gave him a look of despair. Was he...afraid of something? "Get out...get out NOW!" Saix Commanded. Axel was completely baffeled. He had never seen Saix worried about anything before. "GET THE HELL OUT NOW!" Saix was now a complete lunatic. Axel high taled out of there as fast as he could. He wouldn't be getting any answers out of Saix anytime soon. He decided to go to the one place he thought he would never have to set foot in. The Library. He teleported to the opening of the library and opened it. No one was in there.

"Hmmmm...place is empty today." He said.

He looked around on the shelves to find anything that would serve as a clue. Suddenly, he came across one particular book that was different from the rest. "Wait a minute," Axel said. he closely examined the book. "This is Zexion's book...how...how did?" He didn't have time to think. He heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He had to think fast. He hid the book behind his back and waited for the person to enter the room. The door opened and There stood Larxene. The two stared each other down.

"Uh Axel? Wow...I never would have expected you to be in here." Larxene said, crossing her arms.

"Uh...yeah I was just...doing some stuff." Axel replied.

"Oh really?...what are ya' doing"

Larxene started to walk towards Axel. He started to back away slowly. "What cha' got behind your back pyro?" Larxene asked, looking into Axel's eyes.

"uh...Nothing important." Axel replied nervously.

"You know Axel, I'm not afraid to say this but...you have beautiful eyes." Larxene complemented.

Axel's eyed widened, he saw an opening and decided to use. "Hey Larxene look, it's a guy riding a blue computerized light cycle." Axel pointed out.

"WHERE WHERE WHERE!" Larxene yelled.

As soon as Larxene turned her head, Axel was already out the door. he ran so fast that he bumped into Zexion, the one guy he hoped not to see for the whole night. "Ow what the...oh my god. YOU FOUND MY BOOK!" Zexion yelled with glee. Zexion sprang right back up on his feet and grabbed the book. Axel rubbed his head and looked at Zexion in dissapointment. "Ah man Axel, how can I ever repay you?" An idea went off in Axel's head. Maybe there was hope.

"Zexion...I have a favor." Axel said.

"What is it?" Zexion replied.

"You control ove millions of spells. Surely you can help me...find my family?"

"...Uh...Uh Axel I don't think I can...you know."

"ZEXION PLEASE...you have to try...please."

Zexion hesitated for a minute. He then made up his mind. "Axel...I'll try...there is no guarunteeing the search will be successful, but I'll still try." Zexion explained. Axel smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks Zexion. Your the best." Axel said and teleported back to his room.

All he had to do was wait. "Can't wait to know the truth...I'm tired of being in this freaking mad house." Axel said to himself.

"You too huh?" Said a voice coming from the doorway

"Woah, Roxas don't scare me like that." Axel replied.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it hehehe"

Roxas walked in and sat down next to Axel, who was watching tv. "Wow Axel, your so lucky to get a tv in your own room. All I have is a freakin' mirror that talks to me." Roxas said.

"I like that mirror." Axel replied.

"Whatever, soooo...why do you hate the organization so much?"

Axel had to think long and hard about this one. There were many reasons why Axel hated the organization. However, only one came to mind. "The organization is full of it. Do you know how many people out there have died out there because of us. The heartless aren't the only one killing off innocent people," He explained. Roxas said nothing. He couldn't say anything. "And those people...they had families just like...just like me. The heartless...the nobodies...we are to blame for this to. And...I know that were not supposed to have hearts and everything but...but...DAMMIT!"

"So what do you want to do Axel? You can't go againts the organization by yourself. It's not possible." Roxas replied.

"I know but...it's just not fair. I can FEEL emotion Roxas. I may not have a heart...but I can still feel." Axel explained.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Axel...Axel are you there? It's me Zexion." Zexion said. Axel got up and walked to the door.

"What do you want now Zexion?" Axel asked.

"I may have found some information...theres good news and bad news." Zexion replied.

Axel immediately opened the door and brought Zexion inside. "You might want to lock the door too Axel." Zexion suggested. Axel did just that. Zexion went over to Axel's desk and dropped a book labeled "Lab 19" book on the surface.

"Okay Zexion, what did you find?" Axel asked.

"Okay guys...take a seat. It's gonna be a long story."Zexion replied.

Axel and Roxas sat on the bed, waiting to listen to Zexions story. "Okay guys do you remember the lab facility in radient garden?" Zexion asked. Both Axel and Roxas shook there heads. "There was...an underground project. Scientists were working on creating their very own hearts. The ones in charge of the project...were your parents Axel. Their names were Ashizu and Maku. Written in the reports...well...whats left of the reports anyway." Axel jumped up.

"What? There's gotta' be more. Come on Zexion." Axel begged.

"Well, there is aditional info here and it's about you and...your sister?" Zexion said, surprised.

"What?...I...I think I have...some memory of her. All I can remember was her name. Kaide was her name. And I also remember...how much I loved her." Axel replied.

Zexion and Roxas didn't say much. All they could do was sit there in silence. "Axel...I should tell you. The reports, the lab, and the project. Xehanort...he was there too. Xemnas was actually there." Zexion reminded.

"So Xemnas knows something then." Axel replied.

"Yeah...I guess so." Zexion replied.

Axel walked out of his room and teleported to the superior Room door. "Okay...this is it. The fate of my family is in...my bosses hands." Axel said. He then opened the doors. Xemnas apperead to be talking to someone. However that someone was only a hologram. Xemnas was furious.

"AXEL! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YOUR INTRUSION!" Xemnas roared.

"Xemnas...I know. You knew my parents didn't you?" Axel asked

Xemnas stood there completely speechless. "The reports. You know about the lab. Hehehe well isn't this interesting." Xemnas said.

"Do you know where they are?" Axel asked.

"Hehehe why yes I do? But you will have to prove your self to me. The Lab 19 book you must have found, the pages are ripped out. Am I correct?" Xemnas said.

"Yeah...I need to find the pages." Axel replied.

"Hehehehehe...good. The turns out that I ripped them out of the book. I have scattered them in many different worlds. Worlds you have not yet seen. If you can find them and put them all together...it will reveal the location of your parents." Xemas explained.

Axel couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Xemnas. I'll look now." Axel replied. However before he could leave, Xemnas stopped him in his tracks.

"Hold it. You do actually know the penalty for interrupting my work and coming into my room unauthorized do you?" Xemnas asked in a sinister low voice.

"No. What is i- AAUUGGHH!" Axel screamed.

Before Axel could even blink, Xemnas struck him in the back with his light sword. Axel was in terrible pain, but it was not over ffor him yet. Xemnas picked him up by his shirt and struck him again, this time in his stomach. Axel immediately blacked out. "I hope this teaches you a lesson Axel. You aren't ready to know...not just yet." Xemnas said. He picked up Axel's motionless body and walked towards a flight of stairs leading down to the other rooms. Without hesitation, he dropped Axel down the flight of stairs. The sounds of him descending with force was enough to wake Larxene from her slumber.

"What the hell is going on now. I swear if Demyx is playing Guitar Hero I'm gonna kill him." She threatened.

She went towards the door and saw Axel lying motionless at her door. "Oh my god, AXEL!" She yelled. Axel didn't reply. She saw that he was bleeding from his head. She helped him up and bought him inside of her room. She carefully helped him onto her bed.

"Axel...Axel are you ok? Oh my god please say something. Please wake up." Larxene pleaded.

Axel opened his eyes and started to breath heavily. "Lar-Larxene?" he said. Larxene ran her fingers through his hair. He could see that a tear ddrop was getting ready to fall down her cheek.

"I'm here Axel. I'm here. Just hang on to my voice. You...you can sleep with me tonight okay." Larxene said, rubbing Axel's cheek.

Axel lazily looked at Larxene. "Thank...you." He managed to say before blacking out again. Larxene smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good night...Axel" Larxene said and slipped into bed with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. The new and more dramatic story involving Axel and the whereabouts of his family. It's going to be the best project I'm ever gonna make so enjoy and review.<strong>


	2. Recovery

**The new story continues.**

Axel awoke to the sound of someone calling his name. The voice was unfamiliar to him at first, but the more he listen, the more clearer it got. "Axel...Axel it's me Kaide. Your sister remember?" Said Kaide.

"Am...am I...dreaming?" He said.

"Axel. Help me Axel. I am located within the alternate world that bonds with yours. Look for the source Axel" Kaide said as her vision began to fade away.

Axel reached his hand out for her but it was already too late. She was gone. "KAIDE!" Axel yelled. He woke up, staring at a completely neon yellow room with black marks on the wall. "It...it really was all just a dream." He rubbed his forhead and sat himself upright. Suddenly, he felt immense pain in his back and stomach. The pain was so great it caused him to bellow in pain. Immediately, three figures ran into the room. Roxas, Demyx, and Larxene ran into to see what the commotion was about.

"AXEL, YOUR ALIVE!" Larxene yelled, hugging Axel.

"AH, LARXENE MY BACK!" Axel yelled back.

Larxene loosened her hold on Axel. Axel could see a tear drop fall from her cheek. "Axel...I'm so glad your okay. I...I thought you were dead." Larxene sobbed. She looked at Axel, who didn't seem to return the stare.

"Thank you for caring for me Larxene." Axel thanked.

"No problem Axel." Larxene replied.

"Yo Axel, who did this to you?" Roxas asked.

Axel tried to get up, but had trouble do to his bad back. "Xemnas. Im gonna' kick that fuckers ass when I get the chance. But right now, I have other matters to attened to." Axel explained.

"What do you mean Axel?" Roxas asked.

"My parents. Xemnas told me if I could find all of the pages belonging to the Lab 19 book, he would tell me where my parents were." Axel replied.

The room was silent for two minutes."But Axel...how does Xemnas know where your parents are? Larxene asked. Axel tried his best to stand up but again failed.

"I don't know. But maybe these pages of this book he's talking about will give me some clues on what happened to them and my sister." Axel explained.

"But Axel...do you even know where the pages are?" Demyx asked.

Axel dug intop his pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper. "Before Xemnas...I mean Mansex attacked me, he gave me a list on where to find the papers," Axel explained. "There are many worlds I have to visit." Axel sat upright again.

"Many worlds WE have to visit. I'm not letting you go on quests by yourself." Larxene lectured.

"Yeah dude. Me, Demyx, and Zexion are coming with you." Roxas added.

Axel smiled and nodded at his friends. "Wow, thanks guys. There's only one think left to do." Axel said. He kicked both his legs out of the bed and again prepared himself to stand. He sighed and quickly sprang up on his feet. There was still pain in his back.

"AAHh!" Axel yelled.

"AXEL WAIT!" Roxas yelled.

"Dude wait, Let me heal you with my water." Demyx said.

"Okay...but do it quickly."

Axel removed his shirt and lied down on Larxene's bed stomach first. Demyx walked over to him and turned his hands into ice-cold gloves. "This may hurt Axel, but...your a strong dude with a...FIERY passion. Hehehe get the joke?" Demyx joked. If Axel could slap Demyx in the head right now he would. Luckly Larxene was there to do that for him.

"JUST HEAL AXEL YOU IDIOT!" Larxene yelled.

"OW, okay geez." Demyx replied.

Demyx put his ice hands on Axel's back. "Just stay cool...and chill for a minute Axel hehehehe." Demyx joked again. Axel started to dhift uncomfortably due to the pain.

"Dammit Demyx...will this be long?" Axel asked.

"Actually I'm already done." Demyx replied.

Axel nodded and tried once again to stand up. He successfully managed to do say without any pain. "Wow...I feel good as new." He said.

"Yeah but you should still take it easy though dude." Roxas replied.

"Yeah Axel, are you sure you don't wanna rest a little bit more. You could sleep in my room." Larxene said, blushing.

Axel looked at her in confusion. "Uh...no thanks Larxene, I'm awake and ready to go find my parents and this lab place." Axel replied.

"Oh uh...okay then." Larxene muttered in disappointment.

"Listen guys. This is going to be a tough adventure for us. There's gonna' be all kinds of heartless out there. I want you guys to know that once we get out there...there is no turning back." Axel explained.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "Okay. We leave tomorrow in the afternoon. I still have some things to take care of." Axel explained.

"Okay dude, see ya tomorrow." Roxas said.

Everyone left except Larxene. "Wait...Axel...we need to talk." She said softly. Axel looked at her.

"About...what?" He asked.

"When you do find your parents...what will you do? Will you leave the organization?" Larxene asked.

Axel stood silent for a minute. That was a question he had not thought of. But yet, he knew the answer. "Yeah...I probably will," Axel replied. Larxene looked at him in disappointment. "The organization is nothing but lies and fakes. We kill innocent people just so we can have lives of our own. We CAN have a life, even without a heart. We don't need to go on and kill other people or try and destroy other worlds just to get something so small as a heart." Larxene still gave him the look of disappointment.

"I...I didn't know you held such feelings for the innocent." Larxene said, smiling at him.

"I know I'm not supposed to care for people. Especially since we don't have hearts but...ever since I started having these dreams. They were all about my sister and...and our parents." Axel explained.

"Is that why you want to find your parents?" Larxene asked.

"That's part of the reason. Every single night I went to sleep, all I would see in my dreams were my parents and my sister. And my sister...she...it was like she was trying to send a message to a message to me. Last Night I saw her in my dreams when she gave me a message."

Larxene looked puzzeled. "What was it?" She asked. Axel closed his eyes and rubbed his forhead. He was trying to remember it word from word. He could only tell her so little.

"She said something about an alternate world...looking for...the source." Axel said, still trying to remember everything his sister told him.

"What could that possibly mean?" Larxene questioned.

"I don't know. But I'm guessing tonight when I go to sleep, I will find out."

"Okay then."

Axel nodded at her and proceeded to walk towards her door. "I'll put a few words to Xemnas before I kick his ass. I promise." He said before disappearing via portal. Larxene couldn't help but smile as he left. She turned towards her dresser and opened up the top drawer. She pulled out a picture of Axel. In the picture, he appeared to be eating his favorite ice cream.

"I wonder...what it would be like if you did leave. How would I live without you Axel?" Larxene asked herself, tracing the edges of the pictures with her fingertips.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 down and out. it may be a little short but it gets better. The later chapters are gonna be dark and dramatic. Just letting you guys know.<strong>


	3. The fight

**New chapter**

The next morning Axel sat in his room, thinking about the choices he was going to have to make and the choices he already DID make. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had a feeling that he was going to have to face unforeseen consequences. He got up and walked towards his window. Thoughts of his old life poured into his mind like a waterfall. All the friends he had back then, the perfect life he had. He questioned if he would have it all again. Suddenly, a voice surprised him out of his thoughts. It was a voice he was all to familiar with. "Your making a big mistake Axel." Saix said.

"How the hell would you know Saix?" Axel questioned.

"You fool...you know not of the tragic events that lie ahead of you."

"What are you a freakin' psychic now?"

Saix threw Axel a devious smile. "How do you truelly know if your parents and sister are still alive," Saix questioned. "Afterall, it's been how long? months? no...years since you have seen their faces?"

"I know their out there...their alive and I will find them. And guess what Saix. When I do find them...I'm gone from this organization." Axel explained.

"Your right Axel...you will be gone. You'll be DEAD!" Saix yelled.

That was just about enough to make Axel snap. He turned towards Saix and punched the living hell out of him. Saix flew back and landed outside of Axel's room. "I have had just about enough of you." Axel hissed through clenched teeth. Saix stood up and threw Axel the same evil smile.

"Oh boy Axel. Your going down, HARD!" Saix yelled, lunging towards Axel.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at breakfest.<strong>

"My fellow nobodies. I am please to announce that breakfest is now served." Xemnas announced.

Everyone except Saix and Axel where present and accounted for. It was a silent breakfest as usual. However, thumping and booms could be heard from above the dining hall. "Excuse me superior, What in the name of hearts sake is going on up stairs?" Zexion asked.

"My dear zexion, I know not of what you are talking about." Xemnas replied, turning around and smiling devilishly.

The booming and thumping continued and it began to get louder. Everyone was curious as to what was going on above them. Xemnas found himself laughing to himself in satisfaction. He knew very well what was going on up stairs. "If you'll excuse me...I have work to tend to in my room." Xemnas said and dissapeared via portal. Suddenly, there was loud bang followed by yet another loud boom.

"Okay THAT IS IT!" Xigbar yelled.

"I agree. All in favor of investigating this phenomenon?" Xaldin asked.

Everyone immediately raised their hands. "Okay then let's all head up." Saix commanded. Everyone got up and teleported up to the second floor. The banging and booming got much louder. They proceeded to follow the sound until they stopped half way.

"The sound is coming from Axel's room." Roxas stated.

"whats's going on in there?" Demyx asked.

Suddenly, something burst through the door completely ripping it off its hinges. It was like watching a wrecking ball smash through a brick wall. "WHAT THE HELL!" Roxas yelled. The thing that was flown out the door turned out to be Axel. He got up and charged back into his room. Everyone ran inside to see Axel and Saix brawling.

"Cool a fight, GO GET EM' AXEL!" Demyx cheered.

"Screw Axel dude, SAIX FOR THE WIN!" Xigbar replied.

Larxene, Roxas, Lexaeus, and Zexion were completely shocked at the scene. "SOMEBODY GET IN THERE AND BREAK IT UP!" Larxene yelled.

"I'm on it." Lexaeus replied.

Axel and Saix were to busy kicking each others asses to even notice that a crowed of their friends were watching the whole thing. "I'M GONNA' WHIP YOUR BITCH ASS SAIX!" Axel roared.

"JUST FUCKING TRY IT BITCH!" Saix roared back.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND STOP THIS NONSENSE!"

Fortunately, Lexaeus and Roxas stepped in and pulled them apart just in time before any other damages could be done. "LET ME GO ROXAS, I'M GONNA MAKE SURE SAIX DIES !" Axel yelled. Saix laughed.

"OH YOU MEAN JUST LIKE HOW YOUR FUCKING MOMMY AND DADDY DIED!" Saix roared back.

Axel was now infuriated. "Lexaeus, I'll cool Axel down. You take Saix back to his room. And everybody else...leave RIGHT NOW!" Larxene roared.

Everyone high tailed it out there faster than speeding bullet. Axel and Larxene were once again alone with each other. Axel was sitting on his bed, looking down at the floor with sadness written all over his face. Larxene closed and locked his door. "Wow axel...I've never seen you so...angry before." Larxene said softly. Axel didn't respond. He was too deep in thought to even notice Larxene was in his room. He knew he didn't have a heart but Saix's words did do some intense damage to him. Larxene tried again to talk to him. She sat next to him and caressed his cheek in order to get his attention. It worked.

"Axel...are you okay? larxene asked.

"Yeah...Im just fucking fine Larx." Axel replied.

"I've never seen you so angry before Axel."

"Yeah...I guess you haven't."

Axel put his hands behind his head and lied down and closed his eyes. "I...I want to be alone Larx...I gotta get everything set for when I leave tonight." he explained. Larxene stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted us to come along with you?" Larxene questioned.

"Yeah about that...I've been doing some thinking." Axel replied.

"About what?"

Axel took a deep breath and exhaled. "Larxene...Saix said that tragic events lie ahead of my journey," Axel explained. Larxene looked at him in confusion. "If what he says is really going to happen then...I don't want my friends getting involved. I'm not putting anyone in danger. I'm going by myself and that's final." Larxene was definitly againts this idea.

"But...but Axel you can't possibly be serious. What if something bad happens to you." Larxene explained.

"...I've made up my mind Larxene. Please...I'm doing this by myself." Axel replied.

Larxene couldn't hold back the tears she wanted to release. She got up and stared daggers into Axel. He could see that she was crying. "You don't always have to do everything by yourself you idiot. You have friends...you have me." Larxene sobbed. Axel was surprised to see this side of her. Before he could say anything, Larxene ran out crying, leaving the red head more than thinking if nobodies really don't have hearts.

"_Larxene...I'm sorry but...but this is for your own good_." Axel thought to himself.

Larxene kept running and running until she bumped into Zexion and Roxas. "OW LARXENE THAT REALLY-" Roxas stopped in surprise to see that Larxene was crying.

"Larxene are you...crying?" Zexion asked, baffled.

"NO...I'm okay." Larxene replied.

Roxas and Zexion were still shocked. They never expected Larxene to ever show such emotion. "We...we heared what Axel said Larxene." Roxas said. Larxene looked at him.

"We can't let him go by himself Roxas...he needs us." Larxene replied.

"Larxene it's Axel's choice. If he want's to go by himself then let him do so."

Larxene was outraged to here Axel's best friend say this. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ROXAS, HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU SHOULD SUPPORT HIM!"Larxene screamed.

"I know Larxene but...but a friend should always support a friend right? so let's support Axel's choice." Roxas replied.

"Roxas is right Larxene. I want to go and help too but...we need to support Axel in his time now. once he get's the pages, he can come back here and we can all help okay?" Zexion encouraged.

Larxene still couldn't believe what she was hearing. More tears began to flow down her cheek. "I'm not letting him do this alone," Larxene said calmly, "There's no way in hell he's going out there by himself. I will help him and you two are coming with me." Roxas and Zexion looked at each other.

"...You care alot about Axel don't you?" Zexion asked.

"...you could say that." Larxene replied.

"...Fine then, we'll help you. When Axel leaves, he'll have to take his red gummi ship. W can easily hide there until he get's on board."

Larxene smiled at Roxas and Zexion. "thanks guys" She said.

"No problem Larxene." Zexion and roxas said.

Larxene portaled to her room and came face to face with the superior himself. "Hello Larxene. I have been waiting for you." He hissed. Larxene jumped back and glared at him.

"What is it now Xemnas?" She asked in a rude manner.

"I am here... to make you an offer you simply can not refuse hehehehehe."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh what could Xemnas have up his sleeve now. Find out next chapter.<strong>


	4. Epic space battle

**New chapter**

Axel woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and good as new. He already had everything he need for his long journey. He noticed ti was still dark out. He actually had awaken MUCH earlier than he thought. The clock on his night stand told him so. "Wow. It's only 1:23 AM," Axel said as he stretched. "I'm gonna' leave now then. The sooner the better. He got up and walked towards his dresser and pulled out a long piece of paper. This paper had the locations of all the pages to the Lab 19 book. Axel wrapped the paper up and tucked it into his pocket. There was a loud knock at the door. Who could possibly be up at this hour?

"Come in." Axel said.

"you are well prepared for your journey Axel." Xemnas implied.

"Yeah...I guess I am aren't I?" Axel replied.

"Well then...you should go."

"Well Xemnas...your in quite the hurry to get rid of me aren't you?"

Xemnas crossed his arms and smiled. "My dear boy, you know not of the tragic events that await you." Xemnas implied. Axel stared at for a good minute. The words that his former friend Saix had said earlier were now coming out of the mouth the superior.

"Uh...okay then." Axel replied akwardly.

"Hehehe...well then. Get to your job at once." Xemnas commanded.

With the final word out, he disappeared via portal. Axel was still unnerved by Xemnas's words. What exactly did await Axel on his journey. "Man...I got a bad feeling about all this." Axel muttered.

"Axel...Axel are you there. It's me Kaide, your sister." Kaide said.

"Kaide...KAIDE! where are you." Axel responded.

"I...I don't know. the walls...there white and cold. Please Axel...You have to find me Axel. The world that binds with yours...remember."

Axel clenched his head as the voice of his sister started to fade away. "No...Kaide...don't leave.." Axel struggled to say. His head now pounding. He fell to the floor, not moving an inch. An hour later, he had awaken to find that he was in his bed some how. The thought of Kaide instantly came back to him.

"Kaide...I got to get going now." He said as he lifted himself of his bed.

He ran down the hall and into the castle's main elevator. There he would ascend to his personal flying chariot. His gummi ship that he customized himself. The ship was as big as a jet plane itself. "Okay...this is it. A new journey waits," Axel said as he pulled out the piece of paper with the locations of the pages written on them. "First up is...the underworld. Axel never really liked the underworld. A run in with a certain seven headed hydra almost cost him his arm. He also remembered his encounter with the underworlds ruler himself. Things...blew up almost immediately. Axel walked into the flight deck and prepared for take off. He was thinking about all the things he was gonna' leave behind once he found his family. He wouldn't have to collect hearts anymore. He wouldn't have to put with the organizations crap anymore. All he truly cared about was his friends and family. But what of the tragic events Saix and Xemnas fortold of? How do they know and what is the connection.

"_Things aren't all they seem_." Axel thought.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound at the back of the gummi ship. Axel put the ship in auto-pilot and went to investigate. All he could see were Larxene, Zexion, and Roxas standing in the middle of a big mess. "Roxas you fucking idiot." Larxene cursed.

"Sorry Larx, I tripped over Zexion's foot." Roxas replied.

"It's your own fault. You could have simply stepped OVER my foot. Zexion argued.

"I'm gonna step ON your FACE!"

"Uh...Yo. What are you guys doing here?"

Everyone looked to see Axel standing in the door way, glaring daggers that could pierce there very soul. Axel summoned his chakrams and asked again." What the HELL are you guys DOING HERE!" Axel shouted. Roxas and Zexion hid behind Larxene.

"I...I couldn't let you do this alone Axel. We're your friends...and as friends we stick together no matter what." Larxene replied.

"She's right Axel...we're a team now. We can help you do this." Zexion said.

Axel looked at them in disbelief. He surely did have great friends didn't he. "Well then...the ride to the underworld is gonna' take two hours so you should get comfortable." Axel suggested.

"Yeah well...I could use a nap before we get some action going." Roxas replied.

"yeah me too. The ship is as big as a jet plane so I'll go catch some shut eye."

Larxene stretched her arms over her head. "Uh...Axel. There are only three rooms in this ship." Larxene implied. Axel scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Oh yeah, those are your rooms." Axel replied.

"So were are you gonna' sleep then?" Roxas replied.

Axel looked around the room trying to see somehow if there was an extra room. There wasn't. "Well...I...guess I could sleep in the cockpit or I could just not sleep at all. he muttered.

"Nonsense. You could sleep with me again." Larxene recommended.

"No no. I don't want to be a bother to you." Axel replied.

"Axel. The only time your a bother to me is when you wanna' cook with me."

"Oh yeah...funny times."

Larxene grabbed Axel's arms and and smiled at him. "Than it's settled. Your sleeping with me tonight." Larxene said. Axel blushed at what she had told him and Roxas and Zexion couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, Larxene blushed too and pushed Axel back into the cockpit.

"Smooth one Larx." Roxas replied.

"Shut it before I shut it for you." Larxene threatened.

An hour had passed now and everyone except Axel were taking the naps. Axel was driving and looking at his radar. Suddenly, something flashed on the radar. "What the hell?" Axel said as he looked at the radar. Out of nowhere, multiple symbols started to show up on the radar. What ever these things were...they were multiplying. Axel was finally able to get a closer look at the objects. It was what he had feared. They were heartless ships.

"Oh god...not these shit ass things." Axel cursed.

There was no time to run and wake everyone up. So the only thing he could do was sound the alarm. He hit the big red panic button located in the center of the control panel. The alarm sound and almost immediately, everyone woke up. Larxene, Zexion, and Roxas came running into the flight deck. Larxene was in nothing but her underwear and shirt. Roxas and Zexion gawked at her. Axel was to busy staring at the radar to even notice Larxene was almost naked. Clearly she had gotten quite comfortable for her nap. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Roxas yelled, snapping back to reality.

"We're under attack by heartless ships." Axel implied.

"What do we do?" Larxene replied.

"Nothing...let your good pal Axel handle all the fighting."

Axel cracked his knuckles and pressed a blue button located at the top right of the control panel. "The weapons on this ship are V-98 upgraded meaning they can do THIS!" Axel said as he fired the ships weapons. Plasma blasts erupted from the ships guns and almost of the the heartless fleet were wiped out. However, the other half that did survive started to show fight back. The swarmed the ship and fired their weapons on the bigger ship. Surprisingly, the bigger ship proved to be more agile. Axel maneuvered around the smaller ships and proceeded to fire his weapons. Almost all the ships were wiped out except one.

"Axel, eyes up twelve'o'clock high." Roxas warned.

"I see him...HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Axel yelled.

The one ship that was standing in their way turned out to be the mother ship. "This is it...he big boy himself." Axel said.

"I thought it was a girl. Ya know...MOTHER ship." Zexion replied stupidly.

"Whatever...I'm gonna' blast it."

"Be my guest then."

Axel fired his weapons at the larger ship and noticed that it sheilds were way to strong. "Uh-oh no good. The sheilds on that thing are two strong. Axel muttered loud enough for Larxene to hear.

"Then what do we do then Axel?" Larxene asked.

"We get the real toys now Larx."

Axel turned his attention towards another one of his favorite buttons on the panel. The secondary weapons button. "What I'm about to do will cause us to pierce right through that ships core at neck-breaking speed. No core means big ship goes bye-bye," Axel explained. He pushed the button and the ship started vibrate violently. "Guys...if you have underwear on, your about to loose them." Larxene looked down at her body and realised she was wearing nothing but her white lace panties and a red shirt. The more shocking thing was that the red shirt had a flame design on the front. It wasn't Axel shirt but it was something she thought Axel would have liked so she bought it from a moogle.

"UH...UH...AXEL WAIT I!" Larxene yelled.

"TOO LATE, BLAST OFF!" Axel yelled as the ship speed towards the mother ship.

The mother ship was charging up her weapons. Possibly for a big blast that would annihilate the gummi ship in a nano second. "IT'S CHARGING IT"S CANNON!" Roxas yelled over the roaring sound of the gummi ship accelerating. The gummi ship was now on fire but that was part of the secondary weapon system.

"OKAY GUYS GET READY WE'RE ABOUT TO BLOW THE SHIP UP IN THREE SECONDS!" Axel yelled

"OH MY GOD!" Zexion yelled

The gummi ship collided with the mother ship. Faster than the speed of light, the gummi ship managed to pierce right through the mother ships core and fly out its...exaust port. The gummi then came to a complete stop about fifty feet away from where the mother ship was about to explode. "Wow...it's over...let's just watch the fire works." Axel whispered while trying to catch his breath. The mother ship exploded, creating a huge light show display for all to enjoy.

"Well then...I guess that's it then." Larxene said.

"Yeah that it for nooo- OH MY GOD!" Axel yelled, pointing at Larxene.

Roxas and Zexion looked at Larxene and fell out of their seats. "What?" Larxene asked. Axel continued to point downward towards Larxene's waist. Larxene looked down to see what he was pointing at. Larxene's underwear was gone, leaving her...area exposed for the guys to see.

"AAAHHHH DON'T LOOK!" Larxene screamed and ran back to her room.

"Well...I told everyone they were gonna' loose their underwear." Axel joked.

"Ugh...WOAH AXEL LOOK!" Zexion yelled.

Axel turned to look out the window to see the world Axel was dying to reach. The underworld. "We are finally hear?" Roxas asked.

"Yep, this my friends is wear the journey begins."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now the story starts getting good. don't forget to read and review.<strong>


	5. Flashback: the tragic event

New chapter.

"This is it guys, the underworld" Axel said.

"So...the page is here then?" Roxas asked.

"It should be."

Axel landed the ship right on point. This where the journey begins. Axel walked over to the gummi room and knocked on the door. "Larxene...are you um...done in there?" Axel asked.

"Uh...hehe yeah, I'm coming out now." Larxene replied, still embarrassed.

The door opened and Larxene stepped out. She was back in her original organization robes. "Sorry about that whole hyper speed thing Larx." Axel apologized. Larxene and scratched her head and smiled at him.

"It's okay Axel, I could never ever get mad at you." Replied happily.

"Wow...that was easy. I thought you would zap my face off or something."

"I would if I didn't love yooouuu- I MEAN IF I WAS NOT YOUR FRIEND!"

Axel had the word 'confused' written all over his face. Larxene seemed to be acting so strange today. but he didn't care. "Well...Ya know. Thanks and all and...and I'm actually glad you and the guys came on this mission with me." Axel admitted. Larxene looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are friends for." Larxene replied.

"Hehehe yeah." Axel laughed.

To be honest, Larxene had always had a soft spot for Axel. It wasn't because of his good looks, it was because of his friendly personality and his way of always making people smile. Even the members that hated him usually found themselves laughing not at him...but with him. There was also another reason She liked him. It happened 2 years ago on a mission to Agrabah.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years ago<strong>

"So Larxene you ready for the mission?"

"Do I look like I'm ready porcupine head?"

"Uh...I don't know."

It was one of those days were Axel and larxene were paired together on a mission. The missions would end in a big success most of the times. However, today would be totaly different. "Great, another mission today. I could actually use some excitement." Axel said. As usual he was so enthusiastic when it came to new missions. Larxene never really knew why he was always so happy. She thought nobodies didn't have hearts there for, they didn't have the feeling of happiness.

"_He's so happy all the time, it just doesn't make sense to me_." Larxene thought.

She glared at him for 2 minutes straight. His childish smile was enough to actually make her cringe with disgust. Larxene knew exactly how to bring him down though. "I hate how your so happy all the time." She began. "Your always smiling about stupid things, you hang out with...friends...and on top of that, you laugh like a child who got a puppy for christmas. Why do you do it?" Axel was taken back at Larxene's statement.

"Well...I just don't know why." Axel replied, still smiling.

"Yeah I bet you don't fire boy." larxene added.

The two walked into an open portal that led to the city of Agrabah. As soon as they set foot in the city the portal disappered faster than they could turn their heads to look back. The city was an absolute ghost town. "Where is everyone?" Larxene asked. Axel pulled out a note that was given to him by Xemnas.

"According to Xemy this place has been having a string of heartless stampedes." Axel explained.

"Heartless stampedes?"

"Yeah...if we're lucky, we'll probably see one soon."

Larxene went into her pocket and pulled out a comb. She proceeded to comb comb her hair back. Axel thought she actually looked pretty cute. "Well, I didn't know you liked to comb your hair. Axel muttered loud enough for Larxene to hear. She sneered and put the comb back in her pocket.

"Why don't you take a picture then?" Larxene said, posing for him.

"Nah my heart wouldn't be in it ya know, haven't got one hahaha." Axel joked.

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble beneath them. A cloud of dust was form a 40 feet away from them. "What the hell is going on?" Larxene asked. Axel put his ear towards the ground.

"The stampede...Their coming." Axel replied.

"We got to stop them then."

"Right, get ready."

The cloud of smoke got closer and closer until the figures in the storm could be identified. They were not heartless, they were people. They were screaming and running away from something. "Woah wait a minute Larx, their just people. Axel stated. Larxene dropped her weapon. A man wrapped in strange clothing ran up to them.

"THE DIVINE GARGANTUAS ARE COMING YOU MUST RUN!" The man screamed and ran off. Axel and Larxene were just left puzzeled.

"What did he mean by... the Gargantuas?" Larxene asked

"What if...oh no. Larxene we need to stand clear NOW!" Axel warned.

"Why...Axel was wrong?"

Another trembling came and soon another dust cloud appeared. A horde of Fat Bandits were approaching fast. "Shit...fat bandits. This isn't good, not at all." Axel said, nervously. larxene looked at the horde and then turned her attention towards a building overlooking the street. She had an idea.

"Axel look, if I can get up there than I will create a thunder storm big enough to kill everything." Larxene explained.

"Do what you have to do, I'll draw their attention." Axel replied.

Larxene nodded and ran towards the building. Axel summoned his chakrams and began to create a fireworks display. He looked at the top of the building and saw Larxene. The plan was in motion. Axel smiled and waved at her. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, something rushed in front of the stampede. "What the hell?" Axel said in confusion. A woman carrying a baby had fallen onto the street. She seem to be trying to run away from the heartless bandits but they were to fast. Axel watched in horror as the horde kept coming closer and closer. A thunder cloud had appeared out of nowhere, ready to strike and kill any moving object.

"LARXENE WAIT NO THERE ARE PEOPLE DOWN HERE!" Axel yelled.

It was no good. Lightning flashed everywhere and all who have been struck by Larxenes lightning have never survived. Axel couldn't just let that poor woman and her child be squashed to death. He quickly ran for them but it was to late. The lightning had focused on one point location. It would destroy all of the heartless and save the town. However, it would claim the life of the woman and her child. Without warning, the lightning found its target and struck. "No...NOOOOOOOO!" Axel screamed. The lightning hit and the explosion blew Axel 30 feet away. He flew right into a brick wall, causing him to hit his head and black out. two hours had passed and Axel was still out like a light bulb. There was a muffling that could be heard. It was Larxene voice.

"AXEL...AXEL WAKE UP!" Larxene yelled, violently shaking Axel's body.

"Lar-Larxene?" Axel whispered.

Larxene looked at him and caressed his cheek. " Axel...AXEL My god I'm glad your okay." Larxene cried, hugging the the red head. For once Larxene was...happy. Axel had come to. He looked down at Larxene. He couldn't believe that she was actually hugging him. Suddenly, Axel remembered the woman and her baby. he pushed Larxene off and ran to the spot where the lightning had struck. All that was there was a huge crater.

"Larxene, what happened to the woman and her baby?" Axel questioned.

"Oh yeah about that...oopsies." Larxene replied so gleefully.

"Wha-what do you mean oopsies Larxene? What happened to them?"

"Well...lets just say...they smelled like barbeque."

Axel's eyes immediately went wide with horror. "No...no no no." He repeated. "I was supposed to save them." Axel clenched his fist in anger. Larxene put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, OUR mission was to destroy the stampede of heartless...we completed our mission as we were suppose to." Larxene explained.

"But...but at what cost Larx? We are here to kill heartless...not people." Axel replied.

"What do you CARE AXEL! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU HAVE A HEART BECAUSE YOU DON'T!" Larxene screamed.

Axel looked at her in surprise. Larxene was as angry as she had ever been. "I've been watching you AXEL! You go around acting like your so normal, like you have the brightest of hearts. Im god damn sick of it. How is it that you are even capabale of being so nice, so great that you feel like HELPING OTHERS IN NEED HUH!" Larxene asked, letting all her anger flow out. Axel was absolutely speechless. "I'm gonna fix your attitude Axel. Your gonna learn exactly why I hate people like YOU!" Larxene dashed towards Axel. The two locked hands and startle to battle for strength. Axel looked into Larxene's eyes. They were the eyes of a murderer, a cold blooded killer. Larxene looked back into his Axel's eyes and saw the opposite. She saw a light, a light that defined the word hero. That's what Axel mostly acted like.

"LARXENE STOP! I'm not...I WON'T fight you." Axel Argued.

"You better fight back or else...I'LL KILL YOU! Larxene shouted as she kneed Axel in the chest.

Axel hunched over, leaving the back of his head exposed. Larxene saw this and went for the opening. She punched him in the back of his head as hard as she could and knocked Axel down to the floor. Axel head the ground hard. That was the last straw. Axel got up and looked into Larxene's eyes once more. His eyes were fire red. "Fine Larxene...you want me to fight back? I will burn you down." Axel threatened. Larxene was taken back for a second, but then laughed it off.

"Just try it bitch. Your mine. larxene replied.

As soon as Larxene finished her sentence, Axel made the first move. he teleported behind her and pushed her down to the growned. Larxene was baffeled at his speed. She then got up and threw her kunais at him. Axel easily knocked them out of the way as if they were moving towards him in slow motion. Again, Larxene was baffeled. "Oh so now your think your so tough huh?" Larxene questioned. Axel just grinned at her with a grin that was similar to the Cheshire cat's grin.

"Oh I wouldn't say tough. I would say...powerful." Axel shot back.

"Let us see how powerful you are when I DIG YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT!" Larxene roared as she charged towards Axel.

He just stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for the perfect moment. As soon as she got close, Axel stuck his foot out and tripped Larxene. She fell with a huge boom and Axel laughed his ass off. However, Larxene wasn't laughing, she was screaming in pain. Two of her kunai knives had been stuck in her leg. She seemed to be bleeding out pretty bad. "AAAUUUUGGHHH MY FREAKING LEG!" Larxene screamed. Axel looked at her leg and went over to aid her.

"Larxene I...I'm SO SORRY!" Axel replied.

"I'LL KILL YOU AXEL, I'LL SLICE YOUR THROAT OPEN AND BATH NAKED IN YOUR FUCKING BLOOD!" Larxene screamed.

Fortunately, Axel had some elixirs left. "three elixirs should do the trick." Axel said as he removed the knives from Larxene's leg. Larxene was actually weeping from the pain. Perhaps there's more to a nobody the meets the eye. "Okay Larxene, drink these and the pain will go away." Larxene quickly took the bottles and drank them faster than she threw them away. The elixirs were actually a big thing in Agrabah because they were fast healing.

"It...it worked." Larxene said, completely astonished.

"Well it is the best elixir in the world." Axel replied.

"Hey wanna' help me up?"

"Oh yeah sure."

Larxene grabbed both Axel's hands. Axel pulled her up to her feet and dusted her off. "You okay now?" Axel asked. Larxene looked into his sparkling eyes.

"I've been better." Larxene said lovingly.

Axel and Larxene stood there, holding each other hands and staring into each others eyes. Suddenly, Larxene smiled and pounced on top of Axel. She was on top of him like a lioness on her prey. Axel was completely shocked. He didn't expect such a dirty trick to come out of Larxene. Her face was inches from his now. "Let me tell you something Axel dear. If you EVER decide to make me angry again. I will put you in your fucking place. Do you understand me my darling?" larxene asked in her normal mother like voice.

"Uh...uh Yeah?" Axel replied, still confused.

"Good, let's go back home."

"Uh sure"

"And Axel...I'm sorry about...the mother and her child."

Axel didn't answer back. he simply just turned his back and created a portal back to the castle. Axel walked through, leaving the Savage Nymph alone to create her own portal. She stood there, thinking about Axel. "_oh Axel...I'm sorry about everything that happened today. But one day...I will make you see that things in the world can change so easily_." Larxene thought. She summoned a portal and walked through with a smile on her face.

"My dear Axel, in the future...you must prepare for tragic events." Larxene said before disappearing into the portal.

**Now backto the present**

The gang were walking through the underworld trying to find the missing page of the Lab 19 book. "Axel we have been looking through this place for hours." Zexion complained.

"It's here guys, I know it is." Axel replied.

"What if it's not Axel."

"Trust me it is."

Suddenly, a big explosion of fire erupted from the ground. Everyone immediately backed away. "Well well well. The welcome wagon is finally here in my underworld. It is such an honor." said a voice coming from within the fire.

"Oh great it's the underworld ruler himself." Axel replied.

"Yeppers. your right. It's the one and only HADES RULER OF THE UNDERWORLD AND I WANNA PLAY A LITTLE GAME WITH GUYS it's called...SURVIVE!" Hades yelled as he made his approach on the gang.

* * *

><p><strong>Told ya it would get dramatic. But dont worry, the later chapters will be much darker.<strong>


	6. Clash of the titans

**And we are back**

"Well well well what do we have here?" Hades asked calmy.

"It's been long Hades." Axel replied, rubbing the back of his head.

For a minute, Hades forgot about the rest of the gang and made his advance towards Axel. "Oh great it's the porcupine boy himself. Hey have you burned any marshmallows lately?" Hades joked. Axel made his usual grumpy grandpa face. Hades laughed his ass of.

"Hades...has Xemnas been here lately?" Axel asked.

"Xemnas? What in the land of Hades is a Xemnas?" Hades replied.

"You know...Xemnas? Long grey hair and has two red energy swords?"

Hades was still trying to figure out who Axel could have been talking about. Suddenly, it him him like a bag of bricks. "OH YOU MEAN XEMNAS!" He yelled out in surprise. Axel immediately flew back in shock. "Yeah I know that guy. He entered one of my tournaments like a week ago. Man I tell ya' that guy is one hell of a fighter he nearly took my poor Cerberus's head off."

"Well...anyway, did he like hide anything here like oh I don't know...a piece of paper?" Axel asked.

"A piece of paper...you mean like...THIS ONE!" Hades yelled, holding up a piece of paper in Axel's face.

"That's it, that is definitely the one."

"Really?...well it turns out that when your boss actually won the tournament, he put me in charge of giving you this. But...you have to go through a tournament to get this prize baby.

Axel felt uneasy about this. Axel had actually participated in one Hades tournaments. He also remembers the mistake he made that got Hades pissed off at him in the first place. "You know porcupine boy...I still haven't forgotten about the last time. Do You remember?." Hades reminded. Axel cast a side smirk.

"Hey I told you before, I'm the true fire god in these parts." Axel retorted.

"OH WELL I GUESS WE'LL SEE THEN!" Hades roared, his hair and skin now red.

"FINE! POINT ME TO THIS TOURNAMENT THEN!"

"FINE!"

Suddenly, the entire ground started shaking violently. A Large circle formed on the ground. "W-what is happening?" Zexion asked nervously.

"I don't know...but we are gonna' find out." Larxene replied.

The ground stopped shaking and everything was still. The underworld was quiet...too quiet. Suddenly, a large circular building emerged from the ground. "This my friend is where the rule change. THIS IS...HADES TOURNAMENT 2012!" Hades shouted. Fireworks went off in the back of the stadium. "Axel...walk right in and sign up.

"Okay." Axel replied.

He walked in and met Hades again, he was holding up a contract for Axel to sign. "Okay Axel, sign here, here, here, here, and let's not forget...here." Hades said, pointing to different spots on the paper. Axel shrugged and signed the contract. Once that was done, Hades rolled the paper up and tucked it away for safe keeping.

"Excellent, now we can start the show." Hade mumbled.

"Don't worry guys. Watch me beat the competitions ass." Axel said, stretching out his arms.

"Axel..I don't know about this...knowing Hades...he must have some tricks up his sleeve." Larxene replied.

"Your probably right but hey...I'm Axel,got it memorized. I'll figure out away to get things done smooth and simple."

"Ugh...okay."

"Good"

Axel followed Hades inside the stadium. "The arena is right down the hall. Go in and get ready." He ordered and dissapeared. Axel smiled and continued to walk. He noticed that that sounds of footsteps caused by his friends were no longer following him. he looked back and saw that they were all gone. Thinking that they were already at the arena stands, he continued going about his way to the arena to face his challenge. Once he got there, he saw that finding his friends would soon be a huge problem. The arena had a full house of undead and demons from all across the underworld.

"_Hmm...I wonder where they are_?" Axel thought to himself, scanning the crowed of thousands for his friends.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ARE YOU READY FOR SOME NON-STOP GORE AND MAYHEM!" Hades yelled into the microphone.

Axel turned his attention towards the left side of the arena and saw Hades and his friends sitting in their own V.I.P section. "YO AXEL KICK ASS OUT THERE!" Larxene cheered. Axel gave her a faint followed by a thumbs up.

"OKAY LET'S GET THIS MATCH STARTED!" Hades shouted, teleporting into the center of the arena with Axel.

"Right...let's do this." Axel muttered.

The ground started shaking violently again. However, this shake down (pun intended) was very different from the last. Suddenly, a huge spiked tail erupted from the ground followed by three dragon-like heads. "IT LOOKS LIKE THE HYDRA HAS COME OUT TO PLAY!" Hades announced. Axel hadn't actually seen the Hydra before, but the rumors he was hearing about them were true. It was more scary looking in person. Suddenly, there were loud booming and banging sounds coming from the right side of the arena. A giant door as big as a hundred nobodies stacked on top of each other suddenly bust open revealing another three-headed beast. "UH-OH IT LOOKS LIKE MY BABY CERBERUS WANTS TO PLAY!"

"OH...SHIT!" Axel yelled.

"Axel is gonna' die...isn't he?" Roxas asked quietly.

Larxene and Zexion simultaneously slapped Roxas in the back of his head. Meanwhile in the arena, Hades had the mic and was ready to introduce the fighters. "IN THE LEFT SIDE OF THE RING, HAILING FROM THE UNDERWORLD AND ARE THE UNDEFEATED CHAMPIONS, CERBERUS AND HYDRA!" Hades introduced. The crowed erupted in cheers and roars. "AND IN THE LEFT CORNER, HAILING FROM...SOME PLACE AND IS ABOUT TO BE RIPPED TO BLOODY SHREDS...GIVE IT UP FOR AXEL!" The growed suddenly went silent. However, the only ones who would cheer were Roxas and Larxene. Zexion was busy reading a book (as usual).

"AND...FIGHT!"

"OH SHIT...AGAIN!" Axel yelled.

The two beast charged towards him at once. Due to the fact that these were BIG monsters he was dealing with, he wouldn't have that much room to fight in. He ran, dodged, and countered but the two monsterous titans were too much. "_Maybe I can cut Hydra down to size._" Axel thought, throwing his chakrams at Hydra's head. With success, the heads were severed from the body. However, this had actually been good news for the hydra. "Wait...WHAT THE FUCK!" Axel watched in horror as the heads of the Hydra grew back. That wan't the only bad news, Axel finally learned the meaning of the Hydra's true power. Meanwhile, Hades was chatting with Larxene.

"Hehehelooks like Axel finally learned that if you cut the head off of a hydra, two more take it's place. So hotty hot hotty...what are you doing after this tournament?" Hades asked, leaning on larxene's shoulder.

"UGH!..I'm helping my frie-...I mean my BOYFRIEND Axel." Larxene replied, pushing Hades off of her.

"Oohhh so you and porcupine boy are going steady huh?"

"Yeah, so that means I'm off limits to old farts like you.

"Roar...fiery attitude. I like that in a woman."

Larxene rolled her eyes and continued to watch the match. "_Axel is really my boyfriend but...but soon he will be_." Larxene thought to herself. The battle in the arena was fierce and dangerous. Fire surrounded both monsters, but they extinguished it as if it were a bug on a kitchen counter. "Dammit...I can't take these guess down...But What if I use and unlikely sneak attack?" Axel said. He got rid of his chakrams and whistled at Cerberus.

"HEY CERBY, COME HERE BOY!"

"What's Axel doing?" Zexion asked.

Cerberus licked his lips and ran towards Axel. All Axel did was stand there and wait for the right moment. Cerberus drew closer and closer until...he completely fell to the ground. Everyone, including Hades looked in confusion. Suddenly, Cerberus rolld over to his side revealing Axel. He was rubbing Cerberus's stomach. "Hehe good boy..very good boy." Axel whispered in Cerberus's ear. the giant beast was smiling and waging it's tail like there was no tomorrow. Cerberus was just like a regular dog...except for the three heads thing. Unfortunately, there was still buisness to attend to. The Hydra was still a problem and Axel would need the help of his new compainion to bring it down. "Hey boy, do you wanna help me out? If you do, I promise I'll get you the biggest bone the world can hold." Cerberus turned on his stomach and licked Axel. He was now completely covered in dog spit. gross. Axel hopped on top of cerberus like a jockey on a horse and summoned his chakrams.

"No...NO NO NO!" Hades yelled in frustration.

"Cool dude, Axel has control of Cerberus." Roxas replied.

Axel and cerberus were ready for combat. however, combat wasn't gonna work with Hydra so...Axel had to use another power. the power of bribery. "Okay boy listen, I need you to get me closer to Hydras ear okay? Get on his back." Axel ordered. Cerberus smiled and rushed towards hydra with with good enough speed. Hydra only had four heads (counting the one Axel sliced off earlier) so the battle would be easy. Hydra made the first move by trying to bite cerberus. Cerberus dodged the attack and pounced onto the hydra's back. however, hydra seemed to put up quite the struggle. "Dammit man he is strong. Okay boy listen up, We need to keep this son of a bitch still okay? Pin him, pin him down so I can get close to his head." Cerberus nodded and jumped ten twenty feet in the air and came down with a loud boom. The Hydra was completely pinned under the weight of the king of beasts.

"Oh man this is it." Larxene said, holding her hands together.

"Yep...we may have a winner." Zexion replied.

Axel walked up to the dazed hydra, he looked into it's eyes then walked over to it's ear. "Hey Hydra geuss what? I got a deal for you that you simply can not refuse." Axel whispered. The Hydra was all ears. Again, the crowed looked puzzeled, some of them even started booing and throwing thing. This wan't the fight they wanted to see. Axel continued to whisper into the ear of the legendary beast. "Okay...do we have a deal Hydra?" The Hydra nodded and turned it's attention towards the crowed of undead fans. The crowed went silent, Hydra nad Cerberus smiled and together, they burst out of the stadium like a wrecking ball slamming into a brick wall. the undead audience cheers turned to screams and panic.

"WHAT THE HELL!NO NO NO THIS IS GONNA RUIN ME!" Hades sceamed.

"Well...it looks like Axel whens by default."

Larxene, Zexion, and roxas ran into the middle of the ring. "Good job Axel but..what was that all about." Larxene asked.

"Oh..I promised hydra that if he helped us break out of here, I would show him around...Atlantis, my least favorite place." Axel explained.

"oh...well I'm sure he'll love it there." Larxene replied.

The victory came to an abrupt end as Hades stepped in and demanded order. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABIES!" he questioned with authority in his tone.

"Oh I gave them offers they couldn't refuse. And...since I won, you have to give me what I came for." Axel implied.

"HeheheHAHAHA! Oh you mean the sheet of paper? I forgot all about that...I guess I can have fun BURNING IT IT TO A-...where is it?"

"looking for this?"

Larxene held up the peice of paper the gang traveled long to get. "I took it from your pocket while you were hitting on me." Larxene explained. Hades was hot as hell (no pun intended). he wanted to destroy the place inside and out and was getting ready to.

"uh oh, everyone to the gummy ship NOW!" Axel ordered.

hey all teleported to the ship and took off, not wanting to see the results of Hades true anger. "Wow...that was close...well I guess we're off to the next place." Roxas said.

"Yep and where would that happen to be?" Zexion replied.

"Oh great, we have to go to...Atlantis" Axel said, sinking into his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Well one page down, two more to go. read and review<strong>.


	7. Larxene sings?

**I'm back**

"No no no not Atlantis." Axel complained.

"Wow...maybe you should stay in the gummi ship then Axel." Larxene suggested.

"Yeah I guess...oh I almost forgot, the paper we got from Hades. It has a clue on it. According to it, Ursula has the next page."

"Well then let's find this Ursula and kick her ass."

The gummi ship landed on a beach overlooking the beautiful sea. "Wow man...that's one beautiful ocean." Axel complemented.

"Yeah...too bad you can't even touch it though." Larxene added coldly.

"Hehe looks like Axel just got...BURNED!" Roxas joked.

Axel grumpled and sank in his seat. "You guys just better get that paper." He ordered. Everyone just nodded and walked towards the ocean.

"Okay Roxas...you first." Zexion said

"Okay here I go" Roxas replied, running into the water

Zexion took a deep breath then ran in as well. Larxene was next. She looked back at Axel who had actually fallen asleep in the gummis flight deck. Larxene could help but smile at him. Suddenly, a thought had hit her. She was never this nice to anyone...EVER. "_Am I going soft over Axel?...but...Why_?" She thought. She dropped the thought and ran into the water. There she met up with Roxas who was half dolphine and Zexion who was half squid. Larxene herself was also half dolphine exept she was pink and had on a tiny clam bikini.

"Wow Zexion check it out. I had no idea that Larxene was a double D-cup." Roxas whispered.

"I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Larxene yelled.

"Look Sebastion, more people." Said a voice coming from behind Larxene.

The trio turned to see a red-headed mermaid hold a red crab in her hand. "Who the heck are you?" Larxene ask rudely. The mermaid just smiled.

"I'm Arial, this is my friend Sebastion." She said with a gleeful tone.

"Hey Arial, these are my friends Zexion and Larxene." Roxas introduced.

Arial swam around them then beckoned at them. The three followed her to a hill that over looked Atlantis. "This is where I live. My daddy is king of Atlantis. His name is King Triton." Arial informed the group. "Hey, do you wanna' see my collection?" Roxas smiled while Zexion and Larxene just shrugged.

"Sure..why not?" Roxas replied.

"Okay let's go."

Together, the four of them swam through the beautiful city of Atlantis. Everyfish you could possibly name was there. They made their way to a cave that held many currents. "Whoa look at all the curr-AAAHHHAHAH!" Zexion yelled. He was swept away by the current.

"ZEXION HOLY G-AAAHHHAH!" Roxas yelled.

Roxas was swept away as well, leaving the two women alone. "Uh Should we help them?" Larxene asked.

"Don't worry, the current goes around in a complete circle. Well...a four mile wide current. But still they will just end up back here eventually." Ariel explained.

"Oh...ok then. Soooo onto your collection then?"

"Oh right it's in here."

Arial grabbed Larxene hand and bought her inside the cave that hid her collection of things from what she called 'up there'. "This is my collection from up there." She stated. "Feel free to have a look around." Larxene did just that. While looking around, one item caught her eye.

"This...this can't be. It's the thunder charmlet of the legendary warrior Dongred the Immortal." Larxene implied.

"The what?" Ariel asked.

"This charm. In this book I read in my library, A war had broken out between two elemantal empires. Lightning and earth. In the battle there was one warrior that served as the lightning empires final trump card. Dongred the Immortal, a warrior believed to possess EXTREME amounts of power." Larxene explained.

"Really...so what was the result of the battle?"

Larxene sat on a rock with the charmlet in her hand. "The story has...different endings to it. Rumor has it that Dongred used the Charmlet to become immortal and defeat the earth empire...all by himself. The other rumor is that the lightning empire was on the brink of losing the war so they created the charm at the last minute and gave it to Dongred since he was the most skilled warrior in the empire." Larxene kept explaining. "Dongreds skill was so great no one could touch him. He was a one-man army. However, his luck came crashing down as he met his match and fell to the earth soldiers. Before he actually died..he buried the charm so that the earth soldiers couldn't use it againt's the lightning empire. until then...the charm remained...buried for the next warrior to find it. But how did you find it?" Ariel twittled her index fingers.

"At one point...I was able to walk...up there like regular people do. i was walking on the beach when I found that. But since you have so much knowledge on it you can keep it." Ariel explaianed.

"Thank you Ariel...hey who is that?"

Larxene pointed to a statue of what appeared to be a tall handsome man. "That? Oh that is him...Prince Eric. The love of my life. I've seen him walking on the beach." Ariel stated. "Larxene...have you...ever sang a song before?" Larxene's eyes widened. Her of all people...singing?

"Uh...not...really."

"Oh...well maybe I can help you then. here just listen." Ariel replied.

Ariel took her hand and brought her to the center.

_Some say love is but a friend to you_

_It guides your heart. It's never so dark_

_And when you feel it, You feel a special bond_

_A bond that tells you your fond of love._

Larxene just sat there, she was truelly amazed at the little mermaids sweet voice. "See it's easy. Now you try Larxene." Ariel insisted. Larxene stood up and closed her eyes. Then she thought about the question she asked herself earlier. Was she getting soft? She was nice to Axel, she took him in and nursed him back to health, and on top of that she even thinks she might have...feelings...for him. "Just remember Larxene, sing what comes to mind." With that said, Larxene took a deep breath then exhaled.

_I wish I wish I wish_

_I could tell you how i feel_

_I wish I wish I wish_

_This pain wasn't so real_

_You've been there for me so now I'll be there for you_

_You've stood by my side so I owe you one too _

_But all I want to say is that I love you much baby_

_I wish I wish oh I wish_

_I could say how I feel_

At this point, Ariel was completely shocked. Larxene's voice was absolutely beautiful. It was like a thousand angels singing at one. But Larxene wasn't done yet.

_I wish I wish oh I wish_

_I Could kiss your sweet lips _

_You mean so much to me that_

_I would never set you free because_

_Your heart belongs to me and I would die to keep us whole_

_You mean so much to me that I would ofer you my soul_

_Oh I wish I wish i wish_

_We could live in peace_

_I wish I wish I wish_

_all our troubles could cease because._

_I want you and me to be_

_Oh yes I do I want you and me to be_

_Oh oh oh just you and me to be_

_Ooooh yeaaaah just you and me to be_

_i just want you and me to be...one._

Suddenly, a burst of claps was heared. Larxene looked behind her to see Ariel, Roxas, Zexion, and Sebastion clapping. Larxene was somewhat embarrassed. Atleast she finally got to speak her mind.

"Larxene that was...just...jeez dude that was freakin amazing." Roxas said in disbelief.

"Well done Larxene. I actually had no idea you loved Axel that much." Zexion replied.

Larxene rushed over to Zexion and Roxas and put both of them in a head lock. "I swear if you two say one word of this to him...or ANYONE...your gonna be wooden posts for the samurai nobodies GOT THAT!" Larxene threatened. Zexion and Roxas shook their heads nervously and Ariel just laughed. However, the group had no idea that a sinister presense was watching them.

"Well well well it looks like the princess has made some friends. Too bad their going to be fish food for my darlings HAHAHAHAH!" Ursula laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>well there you have it, my first song chapter. tell me what you think and btw it was my FISRT song chapter okay my FIRST so forgive me if I did anything wrong.<strong>


	8. Under the dark sea

**Im back**

Axel sat back in the gummi ship, looking at the beautiful sea that lay right in front of him. It was the most greatest thing he had ever seen. "_Wow...amazing. To bad I'm freakin' afraid of it though."_ Axel thought. The sun began to set, causing the ocean to take on a different tone of color. The sea glistened, it's magnificent waves growing and crashing along the shore put Axel at peace.

"Wow...I don't know why but I feel so...so calm." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Axel...AXEL are you there!" yelled a voice inside Axel's head.

"Kaide...KAIDE! I'm here."

Axel was fidgeting in his sleep. Suddenly, he awoke to find someone sitting next to him. "Ka-Kaide?" Axel sighed in disbelief. Kaide smiled at him and hugged him. Kaide was almost identical to Namine in everyway except her hair. It was a combination of red and blonde and stretched all the way down to her back. She was absolutely stunning, the beauty of a princess.

"Axel...I'm so happy to see you." Kaide cried into her big brother's chest.

"I'm happy to see you to baby girl." Axel replied, hugging his little sister.

Kaide looked up at Axel with tear filled eyes. "I...I can't control my mana long enough for me to do this." Kaide informed.

"Wait...what do you mean?" Axel replied.

"I mean that I'm not really here right now I used my power to manifest a clone of me...a clone that will disappear within 25 minutes."

"Oh...Wait a minute. I need to ask you something."

Kaide looked into her brothers eyes. Axel took her hands and looked back. " Kaide I need to know...where are you? I haven't seen you since I turned into a nobody." Axel asked. Kaide closed her eyes.

"I don't know. This place I'm in..it's..it's all white. But I think this place is the only reason how I can talk to you right now." Kaide explained.

Kaide stood up and wraped something around Axel's neck. "I made this for you honey. It's a mana necklace. As long as you have this on my clone can assist you in tough predicaments." Axel looked at the necklace. The center of it was glowing bright purple and white.

"Cool. Thanks sis I lo-"

"However Axel, be aware that I can only help you for 24 minutes. Once the 24 minutes are over you have to wait 24 minutes for my power to regenerate." Kaide explained.

"Oh...okay then." Axel replied.

Kaide looked into Axel's sad eyes. She walked over and kissed his cheek. "My mana is wearing off. I have to go now." Kaide said. Axel's eyes widened.

"WAIT...please don't go little sis." Axel pleaded.

"Axel honey...I love you. I love you very much and I know you will find me. Your the only one who can bring our family together again and...who knows, maybe the one thing you lone for...will be waiting for you at the end." Kaide said as she disappeared.

Axel looked down at the floor. A tear drop fell from his eyes. "_I'll find you baby sis and I'll bring our family back together...I promise_." Axel thought as he drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>meanwhile...UNDER THE SEA<strong>

"Sooooo Larxene...when did you first fall in love with this...Axel person? Ariel asked.

"Uh...well...I uh." larxene hesitated, she didn't actually want to reveal to much to Roxas and Zexion who just happen to be sitting next to her.

"Yeah Larxene, tell us when you first fell in love with Axel." Roxas teased.

"I don't know Roxas. Tell me when you first fell in love with Namine." Larxene shot back.

Roxas was taken back. "Uh when I was first created. There..." Roxas answered.

Ariel giggled and took hold of Larxene's hand. "Oh you just have to meet my daddy." She said. She guided the trio through the caves and stopped at a cliff. It had a great view of the city of Atlantis. Ariel proceeded to drag Larxene through the city.

"Uh where are we even going?" larxene questioned.

"To meet my daddy. He should be in...here?"

Ariel smile faded as a look of confusion took it's place. There in the kings throne was Ursula. "Wha-what have you done to my dad?" Ariel questioned.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The same thing I am going to do to you my dear." Ursula replied.

Larxene, Roxas, and Zexion were ready for a fight when suddenly a thought crossed them. Larxene couldn,t use her powers under water and Zexion could use his book either. "Zexion, Larxene...you guys can't fight in the water. you'll kill everyone and your book will get wet and destroyed." Roxas informed.

"But we gotta' fight her somehow." Larxene replied.

"Yeah...on land."

Ursula pulled a golden triton staff from behind her. " I don't think you'll be able to beat me so easily now that I have triton." Ursula swam as fast as he could towards ursula and grabbed the triton.

"Hey! ugly witch lady follow me." Roxas teased and swam off.

Ursula was high on his fin. Larxene and Zexion swimming behind. "_I gotta get to the beach." _Roxas thought. Suddenly, two large eel's wraped themselves around Roxas, causing him to drop the triton. ursula caught it and still continued to chase. Zexion punched the two eel's and got Roxas free.

"We need to get to the beach. That's our advantage to beating her." Roxas aid.

Zexion nodded and passed the info down to Larxene, who also nodded in agreement. "Ariel. We're gonna' try to beat her on land. When I use my powers, I need you to get as FAR away as you possibly can. It's gonna be extremely dangerous if you stay with us." Larxene explained. Ariel nodded and swam off in another direction. "Good girl."

Roxas, Larxene, and Zexion swam to the surface and finally reached land. There, they could see the gummi ship. They ran onto the beach and noticed that they were back in there organization robes. "What the-how did we...nevermind. Larxene go get Axel. we're in for a big fight." Roxas orderd. Larxene ran inside the gummi ship and found Axel sleeping in the flight deck.

"AXEL! AXEL WAKE UP!" Larxene yelled, shaking Axel rapidly.

"OW LARXENE! what..what is it?" Axel replied.

"Okay...so we went in the ocean then we met a mermaid then I sang a song then we went to her dad's place but it turnes out her dad wasn't there then we met a creepy purple octopus lady with a huge gold fork thing then she chased us and now she's coming up here to EAT US!" Larxene explaned, breathing quickly.

"Woah...You SING!"

Larxene slapped her forehead and dragged Axel from his chair. "JUST GET UP AND HELP US!" She yelled. The two left the gummi ship with there weapons already in hand. When they got outside, the scene was way different from when Axel once saw it. The sky was dark purple, the sea was purple and the waves were furious and dangerous.

"What the hell is going on dude?" Axel asked.

"The octopus lady is coming." Roxas said, arriving on the scene just in time.

A huge whirlpool started to form in the ocean. Ursula was rising, the darkness of the sea was finally rising. She was as tall as Castle Oblivion. "Jeez dude...that's...that's insane." Roxas said.

"Guys I'm giving her a shocking surprise." Larxene joked.

She walked up to the sea and threw her knives into the water. Electricity started to light up the water but Ursula seemed unfazed. "What the...you should be calamari by now." Larxene said in disbelief.

"I think it's that triton she has. You need to get it away from her if your gonna' light her up." Axel informed.

"We need away to do that."

"...I got the back up."

Axel ran towards the sea and stopped at the edge of the beach. "You Ursula...you could really go for some weight watchers. I heard those things actually work." Axel insulted.

"WHY YOU RED HEADED WEAKLING I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Ursula roared.

She raised her tentacle and crashed it onto the beach. "Alright success." Axel said. Her ran up on the tentacle and proceeded to make his way towards ursula. "Okay...now all I need to do is get that triton out of her hand." Larxene watched with concern.

"WHAT IS HE DOING!" She yelled, scared for her lover.

"He's gonna get that triton out of her hands. Without it. you can shock her easily and be rid of her." Zexion explained.

"Yeah but if he falls in the water...then Axel he's...he's done."

Larxene folded her hands. _"I swear you better not die."_ she thought. Axel continued to make his way towards the triton. Ursula made a couple attempts to shake him off but all failed. Axel had already reached the triton.

"YOU LITTLE SEA MONKEY GET OFF MY TRITON!" Ursula demanded.

"You didn't say please." Axel replied.

He slashed at ursula's hand with burning chakrams. She dropped the triton and grabbed Axel in her giant hand. "I'm...going...TO CRUSH YOUR BONES!" She roared. She tightened her grip on Axel, making sure he would not escape. She then continued to squeeze him until he begged for mercy. The pain was too much for Axel to take.

"LARXENE DO IT NOW!" he yelled.

Larxene knew she couldn't do it. Axel would get fried and then get dropped into the ocean...where his corpse would remain. "...no...no NO NO. I can't do it." Larxene cried.

"What? But he needs you Larxene and so does Ariel." Roxas replied.

"BUT I'LL KILL AXEL!" Larxene yelled back.

"HE'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING!"

Without thought, Larxene ran to the edge of the beach. She threw ALL her knives into the water and electrified them. "AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Both Ursula and Axel screamed. Ursula started to sink to the bottom until there was no sight of her. The battle was over. The sky and sea returned to thier natural color.

"We...we did it." Roxas cheered.

"Yep we did...but at what cost now?" Zexion replied.

Larxene ran into the sea. She took on her mermaid appearence again and swam frantically around the area. _"Oh my god where are you where are WHERE are you!"_ Larxene thought, scared out of her mind that she might have killed Her true love. There was no sign of Axel. She swam up and walked to the surface, her head hung low in grim defeat. Roxas and Zexion walked up to her.

"Where...where is Axel." Zexion asked.

"He...he...he's gone. I did it. I fucking killed him...I FUCKING killed him." Larxene cried, sinking into the grouned.

Larxene was crying more than she ever knew she could. Her love was dead and she was the one who did it. "What are we gonna do? the reason we're hear is because of Axel." Roxas said. Larxene got up and wiped away her tears, even though more continued to pour out.

"We...we go home...I JUST DON'T WANNA BE HERE!" Larxene yelled.

"Hey...HEY HEY! What's this about going home now?" A voice said from behind.

Everyone turned to see Axel smiling at them. "Axel...YOUR FREAKIN' ALIVE!" Zexion and Roxas yelled.

"Yeah? I...I guess my sister's mana necklace saved me from the water. However, the lighting is still fuckin' with me." Axel said.

He, Roxas, and Zexion Laughed. Suddenly, Larxene appeared in front of Axel, her head still hung low so no one could see the anger builed up in her eyes. "Uh...Larxene?" Axel asked.

"You have...no idead how worried I was..." Larxene replied.

"Uh...Larxene?"

"You...have no FREAKIN IDEA AXEL!" Larxene roared.

Axel fell back into the sand. "WOAH Larxene I'm sorry okay...I really am. I didn't mean to make you worry." Axel apologized. Larxene wrapped her arm around Axel's neck. Axel was surpised.

"Don't do that to me ever again you stupid flamer. I...I was so worried. I was so freakin' worried. I don't want you to go...not yet." Larxene saidd burying here head in Axel's neck. Axel hugged her back.

"Uh Larxene...don't you think you should tell Axel something?" Zexion asked.

Larxene's eyes widened. She quickly got up and stepped away from Axel. "OH YEAH SO UM AXEL...did you find the page you needed?" Larxene asked.

"Well yes actually I did. I know where to go next."

Suddenly, Ariel appeared out of the blue. Larxene, Roxas, and Zexion went to the edge of the beach. "Guys...I just wanted to say thank you for saving my city." Ariel said.

"No problem Ariel. that's our friend Axel over there." Roxas pointed out.

Ariel looked at the red head who appeared to be reading the page he had gotten from Ursula. "Wow Larxene, he sure is handsome. You two could have like..the cutest babies." Ariel joked. Larxene blushed furiously.

"Do...do you actually think so Ariel?" Larxene asked. earning a nod from Ariel.

"Yo Larxene...we gotta go."

"Okay I'll be right there. I gotta go Ariel. I have to help my Axel save his family."

Ariel smiled and hugged Larxene. "Come back anytime now Larxene. I'll miss you." Ariel said.

"I'll miss you two Ariel."

With that said, Larxene ran to the gummi ship. As it was lifting off the ground, Ariel gave one final wave good bye then disappeared into the deep blue. "Man what a day." Roxas said.

"Yep...now onto the next."

"Hey...what the next place Axel." Larxene asked.

"Hmmmm. Some place in radient garden. According to the paper it's a computerized place called. The grid." Axel replied.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW it feels good to be back. Unfortunatly, I have to hold off the next chapter until may 10. See you guys then ;)<strong>


	9. The secret to his past

**New month, new chapter**

As the ride to Radient Garden continued, the gang found ways to keep themselves...preoccupied. Roxas and Zexion were sleeping while Axel was driving. Larxene was in the gummi ship room and well...she was sleep too. She was wearing the red shirt she had gotten for Axel. Axel was driving and thinking about the charm his sister gave him. "_I wonder what else you can do_." He thought. Suddenly, Roxas came into the room.

"Yo man are we there yet?" He asked tiredly.

"Uh we'll be there in 2 minutes so mount up. I'll go wake Larxene. You can drive this thing right?" Axel asked.

"Uh well let's see...if Sora could do it, so can I."

"Great."

Axel walk through the double metal doors, into the hallway, and into Larxene's room. There he saw Larxene, sleeping like the princess she was. "Hehehe. sooooo freakin adorable." Axel said in his gruff tone. He walked over and nudged Larxene. "Hey sleepy head it's time to get up." Larxene got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Axel. I had the strangest dream. You and I were marri...I mean on a marry-go-round and you fell off into a puddle of pudding." Larxene explained, lying out of her mind.

"Hehe wow. Well I do love pudding." Axel replied.

Roxas came into the room with his keyblade on his back. "Yo guys. we're here." he stated. Axel nodded and walked out of the room. Roxas turned to Larxene and examined her shirt. "Wow...you really are obsessed with Axel aren't you. Imagine if people started writting fanfictions about you two." Larxene threw a pillow at Roxas head.

"Get out runt. I gotta' get changed." Larxene commanded.

The ship touch down on Radient Garden soil. The place was it's same old self. "Well...it's nice to see this place hasn't changed." Zexion replied.

"Yep...now onto our task. According to the paper, the grid is in that tower over there."

Axel pointed to what appeared to be a brocken down old tower. The gang headed off to the site, unbeknownst to them that a familiar presence was following them. "Hey don't I know you?" Asked a voice from behind the group. They turned around to see a small girl wearing black shorts, a black sleeveless jacket holding a star shaped weapon. "Well explain yourself." Larxene stepped up.

"We don't gotta explain nothin to a little kid." She shot.

"What did you call me. Do you know who I am? I'm Yuffie and my buddy walking over here right now is Leon." She stated.

Axel stepped up to where Larxene was. "So...you gonna' answer her?" Leon asked.

"Yeah...we're...well I'm a former member of Organization 13 and so are these guys." Axel said, pointing to his lackeys.

"Organization 13,eh? Well what is your case here?" Asked Yuffie.

"We need to get to that tower and get into the grid."

Leon folded his arms and so did Axel. "What for?" Leon asked.

"I have to find my family and unlock some...mysteries okay?" Axel replied.

Yuffie shot him a skeptical look. "I don't trust them Leon. This all sounds so weird." Yuffie said. Even Roxas was getting annoyed now.

"Look man, we already told you our reason okay? Now are you gonna let us go or are you gonna place us under citizens arrest?" Roxas argued.

Yuffie didn't say anything. She didn't even take her eyes off him. "_Wow. He's a cute one._"She thought. Yuffie blushed as Roxas gave her a look of confusion. "Hehehe. Your cute." She all of a sudden blurted out. Roxas blused furiously and so did Yuffie. Axel scratched his head.

"Uh...anyway...we need to get to the grid. Can we please pass now?"

Leopn still still stared for a while until he finally made up his mind. "Go...but we are gonna keep a close eye on you." Leon said, leaving the scene. Yuffie turned to Leon then turned back to Roxas. "And I'll be keeping an eye on you...cutey." Yuffie whispered. She gave Roxas a flirtatious wave and left with leon.

"Well...you gonna keep her Roxas?" Zexion joked.

"Shut up dude I just met the chick. Let's just do our mission."

The gang made there way to the tower. Once they got there they made there way up the stairs (a.k.a a fat persons worst nightmare) and through multiple hallways. One hallway however, seemed different from the rest. It was white with a hint of light brown. The door was okay itself. "This must be the door to the grid. It's like..the only door that doesn't look like shit." Roxas joked. Everyone went inside and saw the place was in shambles. Books all over the floor, pictures knocked off the wall, and there was a passage way near the back of the room.

"What the hell happened here?" Axel asked.

"Let's go in that room over there." Larxene replied.

The gang walked through the passage way and found themselves in a wide room with some sort of contraption. Also, there was a window overlooking a really really large room that looked like a large hanger. "Yo Axel. I take it that this is like..the door to the grid?" Zexion asked. Axel nodded.

"Yeah but first...we need to find out what happened here. I wanna use this computer for answers." Axel replied.

He switched on the computer and numerous numbers appeared. They were all labeled in order. "These seem to be the surveillance video logs from...awhile ago." Axel said.

"Let's look through them for clues." Larxene replied.

"Right. Here we go. It's time to see what happened to this place and it's workers."

With that said, Axel clicked the first labeled video.

* * *

><p><em>video log: 001 Date: 0109/? Location: Travers town_

...*_BZZZT*...*BZZT*_..."Hello...my name is doctor*_BZZT*_ and I'm making this video log to keep track of Lab*_ZZZT*_ project. Me and my husband Doctor *_BZZT_* Decided to bring our son *_BZZT_* and our daughter *_BZZT*_. Wow I can't believe I'm actually here working on project *_BZZZT*_ with my dream man. I'll make another vid tomorrow. thats when we start the project this is doctor *_BZZZT_* signing off

_Video log 001 complete_

Axel and the gang were now intrigued. "Axel play the second one." Axel nodded and clicked the second video log.

* * *

><p><em>Video log:002 Date: 0110/ ? Location: Travers town_

_"_hello again this is the doc here with some news. Appearently...one of the project *_BZZZT* _Got out of control. We are still trying to piece together what happened. All I know is that my husband doctor *BZZZT* is now in charge of this operation...Doctor *_BBZZZT*_ signing off."

_Video log 002 complete._

Axel and the gang were still interested in the logs. Sadly there was only one more. Axel clicked it.

* * *

><p><em>final video log:003 Date: 0613/? Location: Travers town_

*_BZZZT_*..._*BZZZT* _HELLO! HELLO MY NAME IS DOCTOR *BZZZZT*...JEEZUS CHRIST THE LAB HAS GONE TO HELL! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! *_BBBBZZZZZZZT_* MY WIFE ALREADY LEFT! MY CHILFREN...OH GOD MY KIDS! MY OLDER SON *_BZZZZT* SUFFERED HEAVY BURNS! AND MY DAUGHTER *BZZZZT*...listen..._to anyone who finds these video logs...please...take them. They hold *_BBZZZZT*..._alot of the lab workers are already dead. Only a handfull of us are alive. My wife and I are going to *_BZZZZT_*...if any one get's this please. You have to know that...the grid. The next answers are in the grid. This is doctor *BZZZZT* signing off.

_Video log 003 complete_

* * *

><p>Everyone was in shock at what they just saw. "Dude...what the hell did we just watch?" Roxas asked.<p>

"I don't know...but the guy in the video looked...familiar to me. I feel like...I know him." Axel replied.

"Hey Axel check this out. There's a fourth Video log but the data is corrupted." Larxene informed.

"Then that means we DEFINITELY have to go into the grid."

Axel walked over to the giant contraption in the back of the room. "There's gotta be a button on the computer Larx. See if you can find it." Axel suggested. Larxene starting pushing multiple buttons. For each one that did nothing, she pressed even more buttons. "Larx don't go craz-" Suddenly, a blue beam shot out and hit Axel dead center of his chest.

"WHOA DUDE!" Roxas yelled.

"What the-"

Axel was dematerializing. The beam was practically sucking him into the grid. "AXEL! GET HIM OUT!" Larxene ordered.

"I can't Larx, once he's in the grid I can't get him out." Roxas replied.

"Then we're going in"

Axel was done dematerializing. Now the beam hit all three of the gang, dematerializing all of them at once. Once they were in the grid they were aw strucken. It was like being part of...the world wide web or something. "Dude I freakin feel like math homework." Roxas said, examining himself. His organization robe had lights running down it. Blue lights. Zexion had purple and Larxene glowed yellow.

"Lemme guess, Axel is glowing red too." Zexion said.

"Yeah. speaking of which where is Axel?" Larxene asked

"I'm over here."

Everyone turned to see Axel, glowing red as suspected. "There you guys are. I have been waiting like, forever." Axel sighed.

"Soooooo...this is the grid huh?" Larxene asked, amazed at the place.

"Yeah..it's the next location to the paper. And we can possibly find the fourth video log here." Axel informed.

"Let's take a look around." The gang walked out of the room and wandered into the halls of the computerized world. The place was all glowy and futuristic. Suddenly, they arrived at an extremely huge flat ground that seem to stretch on for miles.

"What is this place?" Zexion asked.

"This is where the game begins." Said a voice from behind.

Everyone turned to see a man wearing a white and blue glowing suit. "My name is Tron. This is the grid." Said tron.

"I see...so this is the famous grid." Axel replied.

"Yes. This is where lot's of people come to compete in...the games. However, only very few have walked out."

Zexion and Roxas gulped. Larxene smiled lightly. "Well this could be fun then." She implied.

"Yep...this could be a date to die for."

Roxas turned to tron and pointed at the grid. "Soooo Tron how do we win this game?" he asked. Tron walked onto the grid and out of know where a light cyce appeared.

"Hop on the grid and these bad boys should pop up. Follow me and try not to slow down."

Axel nodded then stepped onto the grid. "Okay Tron. Let the games begin." Axel said, summoning his red light cycle.

**Yeah this chapter was short. The video log drama just came to me in a dream and I put it in to add more drama and mystery. tel me how good I did ;)**


	10. Time to play the game

**Like Axel said...let the games begin**

"Yo guys. Join in." Axel suggested.

"Okay." Larxene replied, summoning her yellow light cycle.

Roxas and Zexion jumped in as well and awaited further orders. "Okay the objective is quite simple really. We have to try and knock each other out of the competition." Tron explianed. "The last one standing wins. Any question?" Roxas raised his his hand.

"So after I win do I get a winner circle or..." Roxas asked jokingly.

"Let's just say...you get something good."

"Oh...okay"

"Okay...ready...set...GO!" Tron yelled and took off.

Axel took off as well and was already hot (pun intended) on his tail. "So Larx you think you can beat your boyfriend?" Roxas joked.

"Oh yes I can KA-CHOW!" Larxene yelled.

"Did...did she just impersonate Lightning Mcqueen?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah...don't ask."

Roxas followed behind Larxene and Zexion followed by. From a birds-eye-view, It kind of looked like a bunch of different colored Pac-Men chasing each other. Tron and Axel were at the front, battling for dominance. "Wow you have some pretty impressive vehicle combat skills." Tron complemented.

"Thanks. Your not bad yourself either." Axel replied.

Suddenly, larxene appeared along side Axel. "Whoa you just came up here like...lightning." Tron stated.

"Yeah well that's her specialty." Axel said.

"Aaaw thanks Axel bunny." Larxene cooed.

"...Axel bunny" Tron laughed.

Axel blushed. "I swear I have no idea where she got that frooo-HOLLY SHIT A PILLAR!" Axel screamed. He swiftly dodged the pillar. Larxene couldn't help but laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! Aw I guess Axel couldnt keep up with m- OH SHIT A PILLAR!" Larxene screamed. She dodged an incoming pillar as well and caught up with Tron.

"Hehehe as you were saying?" Tron joked.

"Yeah...Axel can't keep up with me."

tron smiled. "I see...so that red haired guy is your lover." He said. Larxene blushed and slapped her forhead.

"Oh my god why does everyone catch on so fast to that shit." Larxene grumbled.

"Well it's freakin obvious." Zexion said, zooming past Larxene.

Larxene growled and sped up. Tron did the same.

Axel was still recovering from his near death experience. "You Axel you ok dude? I freakin saw what just...or...almost happened to ya." Roxas said.

"Are you kidding? I was just letting Larxene get a head start that all. I can beat those guys easily. Just like how I beat those 1000 heartless before." Axel boasted.

"How many times do I have to tell you. I helped you out that time." Roxas argued.

"Whatever let's just catch up."

Axel zoomed at high speed along with Roxas. Now everyone was neck and neck at each other. "Well look who decided to show up. would it kill you to freakin make the game interesting?" Larxene lectured.

"WHOA DUDE WAIT A MINUTE! WE'RE ALL NECK AND NECK SO THAT MEANS! Zexion exclaimed.

Suddenly, realizing the situation, he did a side on collision towards everyone. Every bike in Zexion's path was sliced into digital bits. Zexion had one the match. "HELL FREAKIN YEAH I WON!" Zexion gloated.

Axel, Larxene, Roxas, and Tron all appeared back at the starting line. "Well shit man...I never expected that emo schemo to win this." Axel implied.

"Yeah now we won't here the end of it." Larxene added.

"I'm afraid so."

Zexion was waving at an invisible crowed and smiling big. "I can't believe I won." He muttered. Suddenly, A red glowing figure appeared in front of him. It wasn't Axel. It was the commander of the grid.

"Whoa...is that?" Tron questioned.

"Who is that Axel?" Larxene asked.

"I don't know. Probably a friend of Trons."

Tron looked closer than he could to know who it was. "Thats...thats him." He muttered. Zexion stood there and looked up at the giant that stood before him.

"Congradulations. You have received this data disk. You and your friends have another challenge to complete. Defeat me and the master MCP. Once you...IF you win...the data will be unlocked along with some special features." Commander Sark informed and disappeared.

"Cool."

Zexion drove his bike towards his friends. "Yo guys. Soooooo I won. Whatya gotta' say about that?" Zexion bragged.

"So you did. Congrats man." Roxas replied.

"Yeah man. Now we have the fourth video log. the UN-corrupted one." Axel added.

"Excuse me. But now that you have won. You have to face the master MCP."

Zexion shot tron a confused look. "The who?" He asked.

"The master is the one who controlls this world. their have been...monsters...running around lately.." Tron informed.

"Wait..these monsters. Do they have a sort of heart shaped symbol on them?" Larxene asked.

"YES at first I thought the MCP had created them. But...I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right."

"Tron those aren't from the MCP. Those monsters are from...well...our world. And their starting to show up all over the worlds now. But we have the nobodies on our side." Roxas explained.

Tron was now the one returning confused looks. "Have you got a grudge on them or something?" He asked. Roxas smiled and shook his head.

"No. We are nobodies. And The nobodies are fighting for dominance over the worlds. The nobodies and heartless are well..." Roxas replied.

"Ooooohhhh. So your kind is engaged in a war with the heartless."

"Yes. And so far, it seems we got the upper hand cause these heartless suck." Axel added.

Tron looked at Axel and Axel returned the glance. "So why are you guys here?" Tron questioned.

"I'm leaving the organization because of its cruel acts on humanity. We...we have wronged other for the sake of finding something we...possibly don't need." Axel explained.

Those exact words made Larxene shutter with sadness. "But the reason we stay is because we have no where to go. The world see's us as...monsters. especially with the heartless and nobody war thing going on." She added. Tron nodded and summoned his bike again.

"Well...we have a MCP to stop. Once this is we beat him I'm guessing you'll stop the heartless. And...as for YOU Axel..I guess you'll stop your own kind too?" Tron asked.

"...Yeah...I'm not sure how but I will. The organization isn't the only reason I'm on this mission. I have to find my family beacuse..some things aren't all they seem." Axel replied.

Axel and the rest of the gang summoned their light cycles and proceeded through the grid to fight the MCP. The grid seemed to be like a high way of some sort. You could actually see the MCP red tower from afar because it was actually the biggest building in the digital world. "I'm guessing the red tower that's shooting that red beam into the sky is the MCP HQ?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah that's it. It won't be easy to beat him probably. He has the commander with him." Tron replied.

"What commander?"

"Commander Sark. He's the red guy guy that gave you the disk back at the grid."

Zexions eyes widened. "That guy was...EVIL!" He yelled.

"Uh...yeah. He's the MCP's right hand man. He's the reason why so many sectors in this world are under control of the MCP."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Heartless appeared at the gangs flanks. "WOAH! INCOMING HEARTLESS!" Axel yelled. Everyone pulled out their weapons and the digital highway clash began. The heartless here had a special name to them. The magnum loaders and the surviellance bots were the most common on the highways. Axel slashed, burned, and even shot down most of the heartless. However several more would come into the fight.

"Uh guys...if we don't do something soon were gonna be singing highway to heaven." Roxas alerted.

"Is that even a real song?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah dude. freakin Jimme Davis sings that shit." Roxas replied.

"YO GUYS, FUCKIN' HEARTLESS TO FIGHT OVER HERE!" Larxene yelled, zapping dozens of heartless.

Everyone continued slashing and hacking their way through the dozens of heartless that followed them like murderous dogs. "Man it's hard to fight while on light cycles." Larxene stated.

"Yeah but a sexy speed demon like me can handle em' I'll probably even fight em' with my shirt off." Axel replied.

"...Oh god I love you." Larxene whispered.

"What was that Larx?"

"UH UH...I SAID I LOVE MOON!"

Roxas and Zexion facepalmed. "Yeah tron...Larxene will do that from time to time." Zexion informed.

"So I can see."

Strangley, the heartless started to retreat. They were leaving the field as is something was didn't want them there. "Why did they leave." Larxene asked.

"Because we're here. We are at the tower. This is where Our fight begins." tron informed.

The third boss battle was about to ensue. And boy...was it going to be a good battle.

**Yep this chpter was short too but don't worry. It gets better. Wait till you read the 4th video log ;) major spoilers...or is there?**


	11. goodbye

**Secrets and mysteries.**

The gang were now staring at a spinnig cylinder like orange mass. In front of the mass was a famailiar appearance. "Hey guys look. It's the guy that gave me the fourth video log." Zexion said.

"Yeah..THAT IS...thats uh-what's his face." Roxas replied.

"His name is Sark. COMMANDER Sark." Tron added.

Sark grinned. "Yes tron that's me. And WE..have been looking for you for a looooong time." Sark dragged on. He then pointed to the spinning object in back of him. "You do know who this is don't you?" Everyone except Tron shrugged.

"Guys...see that spinning orange mass? Well that's him. That's the MCP." Tron stated.

Suddenly, the MCP stopped spinning, revealing his face. "Hello Tron. We have been waiting to exterminate your program." The MCP Said. Roxas started to chuckle. His chuckle then broke out into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA DUDE THAT'S THE MCP! THAT LOOKS LIKE SPONGEBOB'S RETARDED COUSIN HAHAHAHA!" Roxas laughed.

"Who?" Larxene replied.

"Ya' know...spongbob's cousin?...Stanley or stan or what ever the hell his name was. I'm guessing you haven't seen that episode yet."

"ENOUGH!" The commander yelled, showing his true authority.

Suddenly, the tower started to shake. It was like the coliseum in the underworld again. "Not this shit again." Axel complained. The commander started grow. No not like FAT grow but grow in size. Now he was a complete giant. "Um sooooo let's see. How do we beat a giant?...EVERYONE GO FOR THE ANKLES!" Axel ordered. Everyone summoned there digitilized weapons and charged in. it was like a complete slash fest. A fest the commander found..annoying. He lifted his foot and stomped on the ground. The tower shook violently and debris started to fall.

"Sark becareful. You can't destroy the tower or else all is lost." MCP warned.

"Understood I will take care of them with...less drastic tactics. Starting with the red headed one." Commander sark replied.

"Oh great the big guy is gunnin' for me." Axel said.

Commander Sark reached down and easily picked him up like a childs toy. "Hmmmm I have been given...very very strange intel on you sir." Sark stated. Axel looked into his eyes with contempt.

"Oh really now?" Axel scoffed.

"Yes I have. Your looking for information on your parents and the infamous lab 18." Sark replied.

Axel's eyes widened. "You...You do Have intel. GIVE IT TO ME!" Axel ordered. Sark laughed. No one gave Sark orders except the MCP and Axel was gonna learn that the hard and excruciatingly painful way. Sark wrapped both his hands around Axel rib cage. Axel breathing patterns sped up out of nervousness.

"Oh my god...I'm gonna get crushed again by yet another big dude." Axel complained.

Everyone stopped attacking and backed away from Sark's ankles. "God friggin dammit Axel can you go one day with out getting crushed by some giant dude?" Zexion asked.

"I know right." Axel replied.

Sark wasn't going to kill Axel so easily. However, Axel wasn't gonna just let some computerized dork kill him. He summoned his chakrams and smirked. "Hey Sark, guess what my favorite computer program is." Axel teased, earning a grunt from Sark. "I'll give ya' the answer. It's FIREFOX BITCH!" Axel slashed Sark's hand with fiery fury and rage. Sark cringed in pain and dropped Axel.

"Wow Axel that was amazing." Larxene commented.

"Thanks Larx. Now then...let's control, alt, and DELETE this fool from the web." Axel replied smoothly.

Everyone charged in for the kill. Larxene, Zexion, and Tron Had the ankles. "Larx, Zex, Tronny boy, you guys take care of the ankles quick. Once he is down, me and Roxas will climb up and take him out." Axel explained.

"Wait Axel..do you see the center of the MCP? that shining ball thing? That's the MCP's core. You kill that..you kill the MCP." Tron replied.

Roxas stepped up. "Don't worry about that. I got it covered." He said. Everyone nodded and assumed to their roles. Larxene and Zexion took the left ankle and Tron took the right. simultaneously, everyone attacked with quickness and caution. Sark was in too much pain to even move. Larxene had the final kill opportunity. She threw three knives into one ankles and another three into the other. With all her power, she electrified the knives. The commander collapsed in defeat. He was beaten. Roxas and Axel were amazed by Larxene's power.

"Wow Axel...that's some girlfriend you have there." Roxas complemented.

"Yeah I gue-wait...WHAT!" Axel shouted back.

"DUDE I meant A girl that's your friend dude."

"Oh...ok then. Oh wait dude..that's your cue. Go take out the MCP and let's go home." Axel said.

Roxas ran up to the MCP and pointed his keyblade at the core. A beam shot out and hit the core point blank. The MCP let out a soft yell. Tron walked up beside Roxas. "Here Let me assist you." He said. Tron threw his disk at the core and just like that...The MCP emploded. The tower started to shake violently .

"WE DID IT...yet, we manage to blow this place." Tron stated.

Suddenly, the shaking stopped. Alot of debris had fallen from the roof, filling the whole in which the MCP was located. Everyone was safe and sound. "We...we did it." Larxene sighed.

"Yeah. We did. Listen Axel...that disk that Zexion has?" Tron said.

"Uh...yeah." Axel replied.

"You should REALLY take a look at it back in the human world."

Axel stared at Tron for a good minute. "I...I will Tron. Thanks for all your help." he said, shaking Trons hand.

"No Problem. Now let's get you guys out of here. Ya' see that terminal over there?"

"That little yellow computer over there near the wall?" Roxas asked.

"Yes. just use that to get to your home world."Tron replied.

Everyone walked towards the yellow computer. Larxene typed in some numbers and just like that, she was dematerializing. Roxas was next, then Zexion. One by one they started dematerializing. Axel was now ready to leave. "Tron...once again thank you...thanks alot." Axel thanked. Tron smiled and waved good bye to a dematerializing en

"Goodbye. It was good seeing you again...Lea." Tron replied.

Axel's eyes widened in shock. Tron New Axel's...somebody?

* * *

><p><strong>2 minutes later.<strong>

Everyone was now in radient Garden tower control room where they had watched all the video logs. All...except one. "So Axel...are you gonna watch it?" Roxas asked. Axel didn't say anything. Larxene walked up to him, her face nearly three inches close to him.

"Are you nervous Ax?" She asked sweetly.

"...yeah. I kinda am." Axel replied.

Zexion slid the disk into the computer. "Wow this is actually a long video. Get ready guys. This is it...the final video."

Everyone gathered around the computer to watch.

_fourth and final video log Location: unknown Date: unkown _

Hello...this is proffesor *_BZZZT_* *_ZAAT_* we...well my wife and the few remaining scientists we have left have discovered this...this world. It so _*BZZT*_ and the habitat are strange too. My son *_ZAAT_* and daughter *_BZZT_* are still recovering from wounds. But there is something urgent I must say. Someone or...something is hunting us. There is actually only three scientists left. My wife included. We have decided that...that...oh my god. We have to leave our children here in. We refuse let this thing get our children. We were gonna rename the project we were working on. We were gonna' call it... 'Light Eternal Aeon'...we have to go now. I just want to say...who ever finds this video along with our children...please take care of them. Goodbye *_BZZT_* and *_ZAAT_* me and your mother will see you again...real soon. We...we love you.

_End of video log four_

The video itself was enough to bring a tear to your eye. "Wow...that was ...that was depressing." Larxene implied.

"Yeah dude. Holy shit I still can't believe what I just watched." Roxas replied.

Axel was sweating and panting at the same time. His eyes seem to dilated. "Ugh...yeah...guys I have a hunch that our next clue...ugh..will be in china." Axel grunted.

"Axel..is everything okay?" Larxene asked.

"...n-no. My body hurts..badly..." Axel sighed.

Suddenly, he collapsed on the floor. "Oh my god..Axel..AXEL!" Larxene yelled. Axel wasn't moving. he was breathing normally but he just wasn't conscious. What was wrong with Axel."_Axel...oh my god I'm starting to wonder if all of this was a mistake. Maybe...maybe he was right. no..he IS right_."Larxene thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this chapter was a tough one. tell me what you think about the final video log. And about the name for operation 'Light Eternal Aeon' there is a hint in the name that relates with the video log. guess what it is. Also Larxene says that "he" was right. now who could she possibly be talking about ;) <strong>


End file.
